


Tu verdad, Tu condena

by Saphirott



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealous Dean, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott
Summary: Cuando aquello que tenías oculto sale a la luz, aceptarlo puede ser el castigo más duro.One shot





	Tu verdad, Tu condena

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo!
> 
> Pues un nuevo reto me trae otra vez por aquí. Esta vez, los responsables son los administradores de la página de Facebook: Wincest/J2 FANFICS [inglés & español] ❤️
> 
> Bueno, la única norma era incluir las palabras IMPALA, CELOS y HECHIZO.
> 
> Este pequeño one shot es lo que ha salido. Espero que os guste.

Tu verdad, tu condena  
By: Saphirott

 

Sorpresa… Sí, justo esa es la palabra. Así es como su cuerpo ha respondido al inesperado contacto de aquella mano sobre su brazo. No sabe en que momento se ha desconectado de todo; de las tristes baladas countries que suenan en la vieja gramola del fondo del local, de las luces tenues, del humo de los cigarrillos e incluso de las risas demasiado escandalosas de los tipos que juegan al billar en una mesa a su espalda. Su mente navegando en piloto automático, siguiendo un rumbo que nunca hubiera debido marcar.

Se fija en esa mano que presiona de forma cálida su antebrazo, es una mano pequeña, dedos finos acabados en una manicura perfecta de un bonito color borgoña, sus ojos suben por el brazo al que esa mano está unida y por fin alcanza a ver el rostro a quien pertenece. Esa chica, Cathy o Sandy…, no lo recuerda. Es una chica bonita, del tipo que le gusta, larga y ondulada melena morena, grandes ojos, jugosos labios y sugerentes pechos que, no hace mucho esfuerzo por ocultar. 

—¿Qué te pasa cielo? —le pregunta en un tono cariñoso, la mano se mueve ahora en una lenta caricia por su antebrazo— Llevo un rato hablando, pero me parece que no me estabas escuchando —no hay reproche en su voz, más bien parece una genuina curiosidad.   
—Perdona… —se disculpa a la vez que se endereza un poco en el respaldo de aquella silla de madera. Con un pequeño carraspeo, aleja su brazo de aquel contacto que en ese momento parecía quemarle la piel. 

La chica frunce el ceño durante un segundo, pero rápidamente recupera la compostura. Ya es tarde y no tiene ganas de invertir tiempo en una nueva conquista, aparte de que. después de un vistazo rápido por todo local, ni uno solo de aquellos tipos podía siquiera compararse a ese rubio de ojos verdes que tenía enfrente, quizás el chico que le acompañaba cuando entró al local, pero ese gigante ya parecía estar cazado. 

—¿Por qué no vamos a algún sitio en el que podamos estar más cómodos? —pregunta sugerente— Estoy segura de que puedo hacer que te sientas mejor.

Los ojos de la chica son toda una declaración de intenciones y no duda que cumpliría con creces todas sus expectativas. Lo más inteligente sería aceptar, pagar la cuenta y salir de allí amarrado a su cintura, llevarla al asiento de atrás del Impala y perderse en el interior de ese cuerpo cálido, beber de sus labios y dejar que sus manos recorran sin descanso la geografía de esas curvas voluptuosas, confiando en que eso le haga olvidar. 

¿Quién ha dicho que él sea un tipo que toma decisiones inteligentes? Se toma un momento para apurar de un trago el vaso que tenía delante, el líquido ámbar desciende por su garganta abrasando todo a su paso, pero aún no es suficiente, aún siente. 

—Mira cielo… —amaga una sonrisa triste que ya pone en antecedentes a la chica— Lo siento… Mejor lo dejamos para otro momento, ¿vale?  
—¿Me estás rechazando? —inquiere en un tono ahora menos amable.   
—Hazme caso. Esta noche no iba a ser una buena compañía. En otra ocasión tal vez.   
—Si no querías nada, ¿para qué me has hecho perder el tiempo? Tú eres el que me ha invitado.   
—Lo siento. En ese momento me pareció una buena idea —no quiere ser borde y sabe que la chica tiene razón para estar enfadada, pero tampoco tiene ánimo para continuar con esto por mucho más tiempo.   
—¿Y ahora no? —pregunta, prácticamente asesinándolo con la mirada.   
—No.

Nunca pensó que un rostro tan dulce pudiera expresar ese nivel de furia, pero incluso alguien acostumbrado a ver de todo como él, aún podía sorprenderse. Con movimientos rápidos y enérgicos, la morena recogió sus cosas y abandonó el lugar llevándose la silla por delante a su paso y regalándole un “¡Qué te den! ¡Capullo!”, como despedida. 

Asiente con la cabeza y sus labios se curvan en una sarcástica sonrisa. Alza la vista y localiza a la camarera de aquel lugar, que asiente a un gesto de su mano y satisface con eficiente rapidez su creciente necesidad de ahogarse en un mar de alcohol. Se inclina sobre la mesa con ese vaso que ahora, nunca está vacío, rodando entre sus manos. De nuevo, todo se desdibuja a su alrededor, todo menos aquello que no puede dejar de observar, Sam. 

Su hermano, del que se separó hacía un rato en post de aquella fracasada conquista morena, había encontrado con quien entretenerse. No era lo habitual, prácticamente en el noventa por ciento de las ocasiones, Sam tomaba un par de cervezas y al final, lo abandonaba en el local de turno para regresar al motel a descansar o seguir con cualquiera de aquellas cosas de empollón que tanto parecía disfrutar. Maldecía que hoy no hubiera sido una de aquellas ocasiones. 

Sentado en aquella barra, parecía escuchar con atención lo que aquella rubia le explicaba. Ese era su Sammy, ninguna chica podría resistirse a esa atención educada, esa sonrisa tímida y ese aire de no haber roto nunca un plato; a pesar de que, como él sabía, Sam era un asesino letal en potencia igual que él, solo que disimulaba mucho mejor. 

Seguro que se sentía afortunada, la suerte de la conquista de aquella noche le había reservado un premio de casi dos metros de altura, un cabello en el que debía desear estar enterrando sus dedos y un cuerpo que seguro le llevaba a alcanzar el séptimo cielo o el mismísimo infierno, cualquiera de las dos cosas le debían parecer igualmente apetecibles. 

Sam se merecía eso. Merecía un tiempo de relax, divertirse, sacudirse por un rato de toda esa mierda que siempre arrastraban encima, olvidarla entre los brazos cálidos de aquella chica y amanecer por una vez envuelto en un fragante perfume que se supedite al olor de sabanas lavadas con lejía del sucio motel de turno. 

Si, Sam se lo merecía, su parte racional estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero algo en su interior se rompía con cada sonrisa correspondida, con el brillo interesado de aquellos ojos que cambiaban como el clima y con los pequeños toques furtivos que le indicaban que todo avanzaba del modo adecuado. 

Sabe que es lo que siente. Algo que está mal, definitivamente mal. Celos, esa es la palabra que no se atreve a pronunciar pero que estalla en su cabeza como una mina antipersonal. Celos, y no de que su hermano sea el que esta noche triunfe en ese otro tipo de caza, si no de esa presa que podrá disfrutar de toda la gloria del flamante cazador. 

No cree que ni todo el alcohol del mundo pueda aplacar eso que siente, pero va a intentarlo, y los vasos vacíos se acumulan a su lado como cuentas de un rosario que aún no le absuelven del pecado. 

Y entonces, ella se inclina y susurra algo al oído de su hermano; y él, sonríe y asiente, deslizando su mano por pequeña espalda y dejando que esta se ancle en la parte baja de la misma. Está harto de ver escenas de ese tipo, ha protagonizado muchas como esa y sabe lo que viene ahora. Y no puede, no quiere ver como pasa. No puede consentir que pase, al menos no hoy. 

Menos tambaleante de lo que se esperaba se pone en pie, rebuscando entre los pliegues de su cartera, alcanzando a sacar la cantidad de dinero suficiente para pagar todo lo que ha bebido que, echando un vistazo rápido a la mesa, ha sido demasiado. No sabe si lamentarse o enorgullecerse por la tolerancia de su cuerpo al alcohol, pero tampoco es el momento de pensar en ello. 

—Sam… —le llama, acercándose a la barra. A pesar de toda esa tolerancia, no puede evitar el tono pastoso y lento de su voz. 

Sam y la chica se vuelven, mirándole con curiosidad. Por un segundo se arrepiente, no tiene derecho, no debe. Se está comportando como un estúpido. “Vete al motel Dean, duerme la borrachera y olvídate de todo”, piensa para si. Y mientras piensa, no se da cuenta de que se ha quedado allí, embobado frente a la pareja y sin decir nada. 

—¡Dean! —oír su nombre le hace parpadear y volver a escena— ¿Qué pasa tío? —. Los ojos de Sam brillan algo preocupados pero sus labios muestran una sonrisa afable; esa sonrisa…, Dean la ha visto de todas las maneras imaginables y siempre provoca el mismo efecto en su interior; calor, un calor reconfortante como el fuego de una chimenea en invierno; un calor que habla de hogar, de seguridad, de confianza. Y no, no está dispuesto a compartir eso con nadie. Resuelto, cubre su rostro con esa mascara seria, de tipo duro con una misión que cumplir. 

—Paga lo tuyo, tenemos que irnos —dice sin más, bajo la mirada atónita de Sam y su acompañante.   
—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? —responde el menor contrariado— ¿A dónde?  
—Te lo explico fuera, venga camina —exige con ese tono tan suyo de soy el hermano mayor y se hace lo que yo digo, mientras tira de su brazo en un intento inútil de separarlo de la barra y, por ende, de la chica que ahora los mira, seguramente preocupada por perder la recompensa que ya alcanzaba a rozar con la punta de sus dedos. 

Pero Sam no es un hombre fácil de mover. Sin mucho esfuerzo, se sacude del agarre de Dean y le planta cara con aire molesto. 

—Estoy ocupado Dean —explica, reforzando su afirmación con un apreciativo gesto de cabeza hacia la chica— Lo que quiera que sea que pasa, seguro que puede esperar a mañana. Mas que nada porque ya son las dos de la madrugada.   
—He dicho que nos vamos y… ¡nos vamos! —exclama alzando la voz y haciendo que la gente a su alrededor se gire a mirarlos. El rostro de Sam se ensombrece y Dean puede apreciar como su mandíbula se contrae en un intento de contenerse por golpearlo. 

Quizás debería hacerlo, sin duda se merece una buena paliza por esto. Ojalá y Sam le golpeara. 

—No me muevo de aquí sin que me des una razón —exige. 

Dean inspira profundo, se frota el puente de la nariz con un gesto que mezcla cansancio y fastidio, y no puede evitar que esa pequeña risa sarcástica escape de sus labios. 

—Mira listillo —dice irguiéndose en toda su estatura que, aunque sería bastante intimidante para cualquiera no es significativa para los casi dos metros de su hermano menor— Lamento mucho molestarte, sobre todo para una vez que consigues llevarte a una chica al huerto. Créeme, se cuanto lo necesitas, pero otra vez será. Hay trabajo que hacer.   
—Eres un capullo  
—Me lo dicen mucho, si. 

La rubia asiste estupefacta a es duelo de miradas que se desarrolla ante sus ojos, los semblantes serios y esas posturas tensas que no presagian nada bueno. Finalmente, parece ser Sam el que cede primero, pero de una forma que sorprende tanto a la chica, como al nuevo agregado a aquella conversación que era solo de dos. 

—Cuéntamelo mañana —dice con gesto decidido, tomando el brazo de la chica y guiándola hacia la salida, dando la espalda a un afectado Dean que trata desesperado de encontrar una nueva solución.   
—Ha llamado Bobby —grita a su espalda. Sam se detiene en el sitio, pero no se gira. —Está en un nido y tiene problemas. Quiere que vayamos a echarle una mano. 

Puede observar como los hombros de Sam se hunden, podría decir el momento justo en el que su hermano se rinde. Un pequeño júbilo estalla en su pecho cuando lo ve inclinado hacia la chica, ofreciendo unas disculpas que sus ojos y su sonrisa avalan y a las que ella no puede más que acceder. Le duele el pequeño beso de despedida, pero es algo que sin duda puede manejar y más, cuando ella ya no está en escena. 

—¿No nos íbamos? —pregunta en tono bajo, dándole la espalda y caminando ya hacia la salida. 

Dean lo sigue, tres pasos por detrás. Una vez en la calle, el aire frio de la noche les golpea con cierta crudeza. “¡Mierda!...”, piensa para si. Una vez pasado el “peligro”, el peso de la culpa se hace más evidente y las ganas de dar las explicaciones que sin duda le van a exigir, mínimas. 

—Conduce tú —ordena, lanzando las llaves a su hermano mientras caminan al estacionamiento. Sam le mira con el ceño fruncido y una expresión incrédula en su cara. —He bebido demasiado —apunta como única respuesta.   
—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta mientras hacer rugir el motor.   
—A Nebraska… —Sam frena en seco, haciendo que tenga que sujetarse para no dar de bruces contra el salpicadero.   
—Nebraska está a más de tres días de aquí.   
—Gracias por la información genio —responde con desgana.   
—¿Cómo vamos a llegar a tiempo de ayudar a Bobby a un lugar que está a más de tres días de aquí? —Y Dean jura que no tiene ganas de aguantar ese tono condescendiente de su hermanito.   
—Tarde, si no arrancas de una puta vez.  
—¡Dean! ¿Se puede saber que demo…

'Cause you're burning up the gasoline  
Jumping on the trampoline

Well the dark  
Shines around you liars  
I feel the pain  
Of compromise  
It makes me want to explode

I've been shot from a cannon  
I'm a human cannonball  
I'm gonna fly high  
I'm gonna fall

Burning up the gasoline  
Jumping on the trampoline

Well the dark  
Shines around you liars  
I feel the pain  
Of compromise  
And when the dark  
Shines around you liars  
I feel the pain  
Of compromise  
It makes me want to explode

La voz a todo volumen de Ginger y su “Gasoline” invade todo el espacio a su alrededor, interrumpiendo su frase y dejando claro que no hay nada más que hablar. A pesar de ser más de media noche, Dean se ha colocado sus gafas de sol y se ha acomodado en el asiento del copiloto, dejando que su cabeza se apoye sobre el cristal. 

Sam no sabe como tomarse todo esto y su mente se debate entre el enfado y la incredulidad. La actitud de su hermano le confunde desde hace un tiempo y es algo que no sabe como manejar, no si Dean se cierra en banda cada vez que intentan hablar. Lo que tiene claro es que esta noche tampoco habrá respuestas y quizás, quemar kilómetros le sirva para calmar esa desazón. Con una expresión que aún denota su enfado, mete primera y sale de aquel aparcamiento quemando ruedas. 

Llevan dos horas de viaje a ninguna parte, porque ambos saben que Bobby debe estar dormido en el desvencijado salón de su casa, con algún libro antiguo sobre el pecho y un vaso con restos de whisky derramado sobre la alfombra. Dean sigue en la misma postura, fingiendo estar en un sueño que nunca ha tenido lugar; pensando en como hará para sobrevivir un día más, como hacer para no volverse loco con todo eso que le quema por dentro. 

“He visto dentro de ti, Dean Winchester. He visto aquello que ocultas, eso que mantienes bajo siete llaves, enterrado en un rincón escondido de tu alma a la que tan eficientemente te dedicas a evitar”

La siniestra voz de aquella hechicera retumba en su cabeza desde hace más de un mes. Cuando cierra los ojos todavía puede ver aquella habitación oscura, los huesos de animales colgados, formando siniestros sonajeros que se movían sin aire aparente, extendiendo una melodía caótica de sonidos agudos y huecos. Aún puede sentir las ligaduras en sus muñecas y la sangre manando de su pecho a través de los distintos cortes que conformaban aquel símbolo sobre su piel. 

“Aperire animo tuo, ostende mihi faciem tuam intus. Non lateat veritatem. Id hoc est vestra sollicitudine ad damnationem eam”

La bruja repetía su hechizo una y otra vez mientras danzaba a su alrededor dibujando símbolos con su propia sangre en distintas partes de su cuerpo. El disparo sonó justo cuando terminó de hacerle uno sobre el corazón. Esa maldita cayó desplomada y Sam por fin le liberó, aparentemente sin más daño que aquella herida aún sin cicatrizar sobre su pecho. 

Después de tanto tiempo dedicándose a esto, ya deberían haber aprendido que nada es lo que parece y menos en todo lo que tenga que ver con brujas y hechiceros. 

No tardó en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. No en cuanto que todos aquellos sentimientos que había negado durante años, regresaron con una fuerza que no era capaz de doblegar. Recordaba de memoria aquel hechizo y dedico una noche a buscar su traducción. 

“Aperire animo tuo, ostende mihi faciem tuam intus. Non lateat veritatem. Id hoc est vestra sollicitudine ad damnationem eam”  
“Abre tu alma, muéstrame tu interior. Que la verdad no pueda ser ocultada. Asume tu responsabilidad hacia ella y que esta sea tu condena”

La bruja vio hasta donde el mismo no se atrevía a mirar. Descubrió su más oscuro secreto, ese amor desmedido y clandestino que rebasa las fronteras de lo fraternal. El deseo prohibido de degustar lo que de ninguna manera estaba hecho para él. Liberó esa mácula que en su día consiguió enterrar y ahora había regresado con más fuerza que nunca.   
Dean no duerme y no vive, anhelando lo que tiene tan cerca, imaginando el gozo de ser en algún momento correspondido y flagelándose después por lo perverso de la idea. Dean se debate entre la negación y la idea suicida pero quizás liberadora de la confesión. Podría ganar mucho o podría perderlo todo. Esa noche, en la balanza de su conciencia, pesa más el miedo. Quizás mañana, quizás dentro de un mes si aún se tiene en pie; quizás en algún momento reúna el valor suficiente y le cuente a Sam cuanto en verdad le ama. 

“En la verdad está tu condena” …

Sí, puede que la bruja haya ganado de momento pero… “Gunter gleiben glauchen Globen” … (Rock of Ages, Def Leppard; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nu2q3nYOAvY)

¿Cuándo Dean Winchester se ha dejado vencer por un monstruo?

FIN

Gunter gleiben glauchen globen  
All right   
I got somethin' to say  
Yeah, it's better to burn out  
Yeah, than fade away  
All right  
Ow gonna start a fire  
C'mon  
Rise up gather round  
Rock this place to the ground  
Burn it up, let's go for broke  
Watch the night go up in smoke  
Rock on Rock on  
Drive me crazier, no serenade  
No fire brigade, just pyromania (c'mon)  
What do you want, what do you want?  
I want rock 'n' roll, yes I do  
Long live rock 'n' roll  
Oh let's go, let's strike a light  
We're gonna blow like dynamite  
I don't care if it takes all night  
I gonna set this town alight, c'mon  
What do you want, what do you want?  
I want rock 'n' roll, alright  
Long live rock 'n' roll  
Rock of ages, rock of ages  
Still rollin', keep a-rollin'  
Rock of ages, rock of ages  
Still rollin',…


End file.
